


Stood Up

by MrsNeedful



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedful/pseuds/MrsNeedful
Summary: After being stood up, your night takes an interesting turn.





	1. The Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything, ever, and it's not finished yet, but I wanted to see if I got any feedback, and whether it was worth finishing!

It was getting on towards 9:00pm. You clutched your glass and eyed the bottle of wine you had slowly been working through, wondering whether you could get away with having another glass already. You doubted that your date was going to turn up now, so it would be a shame to let it go to waste. You shrugged your shoulders slightly and reached for the bottle, pouring another glass as the barman eyed you sympathetically.  
You bring the full glass to your lips and take an unladylike gulp, and as you do, you notice an older man sat at the far end of the bar. 

He was hunched over a glass of whisky, and the bottle was on the bar next to him. It looks like he wasn't having a great evening either.  
You studied him carefully. He had messy blue grey hair and was wearing brown chinos with a light blue turtle neck. I guess he dressed his age, but he looked good and you did like an older man. Well your date had let you down, and it would be a shame to let this new dress go to waste. You waited until his eyes briefly flicked up, and gave him your cheekiest smile.

He only looked at you,then back down to his glass, before bringing it to his lips and emptying the contents down his throat. You give a tiny sigh and take another gulp of your wine. You watch as the man gestures to the barman. Great, now you've scared him off, so he's paying his bill to leave.

Within a few moments, the barman approaches and sets a glass down in front of you. You look at him and he nods towards the older man. You feel a sudden little rush of excitement inside you, and look towards the man, who gives you a slight smile back. You set down your wine glass, and pick up the new drink, swallowing it down it one. You soon regretted that decision, as the golden brown liquid burnt the back of your throat, making you squint. You hear a slight snort of laughter from nearby, and hear a voice say, 'At least you tried a real drink'.


	2. You Meet

Your eyes dart to your right, and you see the man, who had somehow slipped onto the stool beside you without you noticing.  
'Um, yeah. It's not what I'm used to drinking, but it was nice, thanks'. He snorted again, and said, 'Don't lie, I saw your face. Why don't we get you another bottle of piss and take it somewhere a bit more private?'. He gestured with his head, towards a empty booth. You thought for a split second. He seemed a little vulgar, but you still found him attractive, and your head was slightly clouded from the alcohol. You looked at him, nodded and slid off the stool to follow him to the booth.

He sat down, not even checking whether you were following him. He must be pretty sure of himself. You gently sat opposite him, and poured yourself another drink as he did the same.   
'So, got stood up huh?', he suddenly asked.   
'What makes you say that?', you replied, slightly pissed off.  
'A woman doesn't usually get dressed up like that to sit on her own in a bar', he eyed your chest slightly as he spoke.  
'Fine, you're right, I got stood up'.  
He gave you a thin smirk. ' Hasn't worked out so badly for me. I'm Rick.' he said as he took another drink.  
'Y/N', you blush slightly, and feel a rush of confidence before starting a conversation, consisting of the usual small talk. 

After a short while, Rick began to look bored, and your second bottle was empty. He looked up at you, and gestured with his head again, this time towards the bathroom.  
'What? Oh my god, no way?!', you tried to complain, as he grabbed your hand and dragged you towards the door.  
On entering, he pulled something from his belt, and suddenly the room was filled with a strange green glow. You let out a small scream of shock, and he drags you into the green light.


End file.
